To love after LA
by Camlapro
Summary: Ma 1ere fiction. Que ce serait il passé si Josh n'avait pas existé. Post 3x22 Les personnages de Castle ne m'appartiennent pas


TO LOVE AFTER LA

Que se serait-il passé dans l'avion au retour de Los Angeles après l'épisode 3x22 si Josh n'avait pas existé ? Voici mon idée : (C pour Castle B pour Beckett…)

_*C'est là que ça se corse fillette. Il y a un truc entre Castle et toi, c'est évident. Et j'ai bien vu que tu y résistais. Mais crois moi sur parole, faire passer le travail avant les sentiments, c'est une erreur. Notre seule raison de vivre c'est d'écouter notre cœur. La pire chose qui puisse nous arriver c'est de nous retourner sur le passé et de nous dire : si seulement*_

Elle regarda Castle, endormi à ses côtés. Elle rangea la lettre de Mike Royce puis se dit qu'il avait raison. Elle décida de suivre son conseil. Elle effleura la joue de son partenaire du bout des doigts. Il bougea un peu sans se réveiller. Elle refit son geste puis il ouvrit les yeux.

C- Beckett, ça ne va pas ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

B- Je… Merci Castle.

C- Merci de quoi ?

B- D'être présent pour moi.

C- Always

B- (murmurant) Always

Son visage s'approcha de celui de l'écrivain. Elle réduit les derniers centimètres les séparant en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Puis elle recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

B-Je…

C-Chut…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Ce baiser fut tendre. Ils durent l'interrompre pour reprendre leur souffle.

C- On devrait dormir maintenant ?

B- Tu as raison.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de « bonne nuit » et s'endormit rapidement le sourire aux lèvres.

L'avion commença sa descente vers 7h, Beckett décida de réveiller Castle en douceur. Elle l'embrassa sur le cou puis remonta jusqu'à son front et redescendit jusqu'à sa bouche.

B- Bonjour.

C- Bonjour. Quel merveilleux réveil !

B- Si tu es sage, tu en auras d'autres.

C- Va falloir que je me tienne à carreaux !

Ils descendirent enfin de l'avion, main dans la main.

B- Je vais faire mon rapport au poste.

C- Ok, je ramène nos affaires et je te rejoins.

B- Tu mets ça chez toi ou chez moi ?

C-J'ai pas les clés de chez toi !

B- Va pour chez toi alors !

Elle prit un taxi pour le poste.

B- Salut les gars !

E- Salut Boss, alors ce voyage ?

B- Espo, tu m'as eu au téléphone il y a même pas 12h !

E- Je dis ça parce que tu es rayonnante, tu souris !

B- On a arrêté l'assassin de Royce, j'ai le droit.

R-Sauf que ton visage est trop illuminé pour que ça soit juste pour ça !

B- Qu.. . Quoi .. ? N'importe quoi !

C- Bonjour tout le monde !

R- Castle, tu tombes bien !

C- Ah bon ?

E- Beckett ne veut pas nous dire ce qui la rend si heureuse.

B- Je vous l'ai dit, on a arrêté Gantz !

R- Mais laisse Castle nous raconter !

C- J'ai rien à dire de plus.

E- Sérieux ? Je vous crois pas ! Je suis flic vous savez.

C-Ah ouai ? Trop cool !

B- Rick !

R+E+C- Rick ?

B- C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

Elle rougit.

E- Aha ! Papa et Maman , on veut des explications !

B- Sur quoi ?

R- Il s'est passé quoi dans l'avion ?

B+C- Rien.

E- J'appelle Lanie, elle doit être au courant.

L- Au courant de quoi ?

E- J'allais t'appeler.

R- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'avion ?

L- Quel avion ?

E- Celui de Beckett et Castle.

L- Non pourquoi ?

R- Elle vient de l'appeler Rick et elle sourit !

L- Kate ! C'est vrai ?

B- Bon ça va, oui je l'ai appelé Rick et alors ?

L- Et alors tu vas tout de suite me raconter le trajet du retour de LA !

B- Ok, Castle, je leur dit ?

C- Vas-y.

B- On a décidé de s'appeler par nos prénoms.

E- Non je te crois pas !

B- T'as raison, on a dormi aussi.

L- Kate !

B- Ok,ok ! Disons qu'un ami m'a dit que notre seule raison de vivre est d'écouter notre cœur. Alors j'ai embrassé Rick et on est ensemble. Heureux ?

E- Très heureux !

R- Bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Félicitation !

L- HAHA Javi tu me dois 200 $ !

E- Ouai, tiens.

C- On fête ça ce soir ?

Tous- OUAI !

C- The Old Haunt c'est bon ?

B- Tant que tu es avec moi.

Elle l'embrassa, prouvant en même temps à ses amis, ses dires.

THE END


End file.
